renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Laighean
County Laighean (in English, County of Leinster) or Laighin, is the second county established in Ireland. It opened its shores to immigrants 27 January, 1457. Laighean originally consisted of four towns; Cill Chainnigh, a forest town, An tInbhear Mór, a lake town, Ceatharlach, a lake town, and Loch Garman, a lake town. Ceatharlach and Loch Garman were taken during the Laighean civil war, becoming part of An Mumhain County for sometime and were then returned to Laighean County. Loch Garman has since been closed and Port Láirge and An Caiseal have become part of the county. Towns in County Laighean * Cill Chainnigh * Ceatharlach * An tInbhear Mór * An Caiseal * Port Láirge * Loch Garman (Closed) Location Laighean is located in southeastern Ireland, to the east of An Mumhain county. Laighean has two roads to the west, connecting to An Mumhain county. War Laighean has endured a long and destructive history of war. An Mumhain invaded Laighean County immediately after it was established, Due to this, the growth of Laighean County was stunted for many months following the invasion. Many Laighean towns were turned independent or to An Mumhain in the process. War has been very costly to Laighean and its entire treasury was stolen by ONE, igniting the Laighean civil war. Peace talks resulted in a treaty between Laighean and An Mumhain. This peace did not last, and was broken when An Mumhain again invaded Laighean, where Garik's Munster's Sword army attacked Nursejosie's army at the gates of Cill Chainnigh, igniting another war, which saw over 100 An Mumhain soldiers die and forcing Laighean through another period of debt and mine loss/damage. A new NAP (Non Aggression Pact) is being negotiated, with the hope of reaching a lasting peace between Laighean and An Mumhain. History of Laighean List of elected Counts/Countesses of Laighean: 00. Bcgirl (04-02-1457) (appointed Countess of Interim Council by LJS) 01. Silkyvamp (04-03-1457) (first duly-elected Countess, resigned 04-03-1457) 01.a. Lliamt, replaced Silkyvamp as Count (12-03-1457) List of councils 1- Interim (Colonial) Council (appointed at 04-02-1457): 01. Bcgirl 02. Mick_ 03. Foxfire 04. Steven7788 05. Spyrosm 06. Abeonna 07. Evan_escence 08. Sandie 09. Kearo 10. Bloodwyvern 11. Hemzo 12. Fordo 2 - Laighean council election: Honor are in the lead, but without a majority. LONDON (AAP) The Honor and Duty to Laighean have won the Laighean council election race, but without an absolute majority. They will have to form a coalition government. Result of the vote : 1. "Honor and Duty to Laighean" (Honor) : 33.7% 2. "Peacemakers" (Peace) : 25% 3. "Ordo Negrum Equites" (ONE) : 22.9% 4. "United Irishmen for Infinite Inebriation" (UIII) : 18.4% The seats of the council have been split in proportion to the election votes: 1 : Dee_snider (Honor) 2 : Silkyvamp (Honor) 3 : Springtime (Honor) 4 : Molly_rose (Honor) 5 : Spyrosm (Peace) 6 : Abeonna (Peace) 7 : Evan_escence (Peace) 8 : Anghelos (ONE) 9 : Lewowar (ONE) 10 : Kearo (UIII) 11 : Bloodwyvern (UIII) 12 : Hosty_sv (ONE) The members of the council will recognize the new Count(ess) in two days. The Count(ess) will have to present the county's respects to the King and appoint the councilors to their new positions. First Laighean Council voting, the begin of confusion. 3- 2009-04-29 04:02:13 Laighean council election: Honor are in the lead, but without a majority. LONDON (AAP) The Honor and Duty to Laighean have won the Laighean council election race, but without an absolute majority. They will have to form a coalition government. Result of the vote : 1. "Honor and Duty to Laighean" (Honor) : 36.5% 2. "Ordo Negrum Equites" (ONE) : 34.4% 3. "Free Irish" (FI) : 29.2% The seats of the council have been split in proportion to the election votes: 1 : Springtime (Honor) 2 : Ceruwin (Honor) 3 : Antaine (Honor) 4 : Keiran (Honor) 5 : Anghelos (ONE) 6 : Lewowar (ONE) 7 : Wardenunited (ONE) 8 : Liquid_dream (ONE) 9 : Bcgirl (FI) 10 : Holabar (FI) 11 : Aleron (FI) 12 : Rifilias (FI) The members of the council will recognize the new Count(ess) in two days. The Count(ess) will have to present the county's respects to the King and appoint the councillors to their new positions. In order to prevent ONE to get any inch of power into council, HONOR and FI put their difference aside and elected Ceruwin Count. Fearing to face court because of the accusation of stealing public funds,Anghelos moved his ONE army to ATM, starting the Laighean civil war Category:Irish County